Hey There Lovina
by FalalalaLa
Summary: Lovina Vargas is in for a huge surprise when her sister drags her out to a party at the local pub. The last thing she expected was to hear from her boyfriend serving in the military... H:AU SpainFem!Romano GerFem!Ita. Rating due to excessive language.


What the _hell _was Felicia thinking?

One minute my younger sister was acting completely normal, laughing and giggling like no tomorrow about whatever it was she was blabbering about, and then all of a sudden with a look of distress she told me that we were invited to a party that she'd forgotten to tell me about and that we absolutely had to go. Before I could yell at her for fucking accepting for _both_ of us, the dumb idiot, she gave me _the_ _puppy look_.

The fucking dumb puppy look that she knew I was weak against! I tried to look away, but she forced her way up into my face, her hands clasped together. What the hell was I supposed to do?

No matter how hard I tried to push her away, yelling at her and trying to look anywhere else possible, I always saw those huge eyes of hers. Bright, honey-brown eyes bore into my olive ones. I couldn't look away. Before I knew it, and giving an angry sigh, I had agreed to go.

Hey, that puppy look is damn irresistible! I'd like to see you try! Though I really don't feel like going out, let alone a party. Stupid younger sisters with their stupid, evil tactics that I can't win against.

Felicia Vargas sprang into action as soon as I had accepted her invitation. In the flash of an eye, she pushed me into the bathroom down the hall (how the hell was she moving so fast?) and quickly told me to wash up as she got dressed. Seriously, what the hell is up with her? I have a suspicion that the idiot had a plan she was secretly trying to carry out, but I know I'm not going to get anything out of her like this. Fuck, she knows I don't like surprises.

In an attempt to piss my sister off, I took the fastest shower I had ever had in my entire life. In and out so fast that it was like I was fuckin' flying through time! Yeah, take that, Felicia! What are you going to do now that I've finished in under a few minutes? Ha ha!

I walked to Felicia's room with a smirk on my face, only wearing a blue towel wrapped around my body and my hair still very damp as I pounded on her door. Unfortunately, my plan to piss her off didn't work and she had apparently figured out that I would do something like that, for she was ready for me.

Felicia opened the door wearing a puffy, short green dress with thin straps. Decorating the bodice were small white and silver beads and she was wearing white open-toe heels. Her auburn hair was in a high ponytail, her normal little curl sticking out on the left side, tied back by a single green ribbon with a few strands of hair framing her face. Green stud earrings adorned her ears and a silver bracelet I had given her a few years back was tied around her left wrist. Hanging around her neck was the iron cross necklace her bastard of a boyfriend had given her. Some family heirloom, I think, but full of disgusting German germs in my opinion.

But… if Feli was wearing that, this means…

…

_Oh hell no_.

No way am I going to go to a party where I'll have to _socialize_ with _that_ massive thing. I was _not_ going to do it!

I opened my mouth to ask my sister about it, but Felicia pulled me into her room with a flashy smile and pushed me towards her bed in the corner of the room. Her bedroom was a soft green color, housing a queen-sized bed, mahogany desk, a connecting closet, and a shit load of art supplies and canvases covering nearly half of the room.

Laid out on the fluffy white comforter over her bed were a few accessories, some undergarments, and a short, strapless red dress that was somewhat low cut that would end somewhere around my knees. It would hug my figure and… was that a slit on the bottom? Fuck, what does she think she's doing to me?

"Put on that dress and the jewelry. I'll be back in a little while, ve!" Felicia said with a smile that said _you-better-fuckin'-listen-to-me-or-I'll-tear-you-limb-from-limb-dear-sister _before shutting the door, locking it.

… Fuck.

When Felicia is like this, you want to do what she wants. Otherwise, you'll have a very upset and angry Italian woman on your hands.

Not good.

Seriously, you never want to see Felicia livid. She is like a soft Slow Loris with bulbous eyes that looks adorable and endearing at first but swiftly changes demonic like a creature from hell that'd poison you with a vicious bite and then eat you piece by piece, laughing manically as your blood drips from her lips.

Don't think I'm fucking kidding. You seriously never want to mess with a Vargas, no matter how pretty and sweet they are on the outside.

I gave a long sigh as I tied up my wet brown hair into a simple bun, first putting on the undergarments before reaching out to put on the tight dress just to make my sister fucking ecstatic. I winced at how much of my skin the thing was showing. A lot of my chest was exposed, along with most of my legs. Just fucking peachy.

On the wood floor next to the bed were black heel shoes, one of my favorite pairs actually. I put them on without as much malice as I did the dress, and looked back to the bed for the accessories: A simple silver bracelet similar to Felicia's and a silver chain necklace with a tomato pendant on it.

What? Tomatoes are fucking delicious. You'd wear your favorite food on your neck if you could!

After I finished putting on the jewelry, I checked myself in the long mirror on the wall across from the bed. Great, I looked like one of those sluts that offer their bodies up to anybody on the street, begging for attention.

I yelled for Felicia to get her ass back in here. She unlocked the door and came in, looking me up and down.

"Why the hell am I in this, dammit?"

"It looks sexy on you, Lovina!" She replied, nodding at me with a giant grin on her face.

"Sexy my ass, it looks like I'm asking for attention!" I huffed and refused to look at her, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Trust me, you don't look like you are asking for attention, you look very nice in that dress!"

I gave her a look that _clearly _told her I wasn't amused by her words. Felicia ignored it and rushed me off to the bathroom where a brush, hair dryer, curler, and bobby pins were laid out on the counter. I obediently sat on the toilet that she waved me over to and said not a word as she began to do my hair, blabbering on and on about the party and whether or not pasta would be served and other shit like that. I didn't mind that much; it gave me a chance to catch my breath from all this madness.

About a twenty minutes later she was finished. My hair now rested just above my shoulders in a variety of curls, my one usual curl above my head untouched, and it appeared much shorter than what it actually was. It looked… nice…

"Looks fuckin' stupid."

Not that I was going to tell her. And I really didn't have to. Felicia understood what I meant and giggled, turning the hair curler off and unplugging it. "I'm glad you like it, Lovi."

Felicia then took out a box full of make-up and began to cover my face with the junk. I didn't normally wear that shit, and even if I did it was just something simple like eye liner, nothing much. However, Felicia saw the need to do more as she not only used the eye liner, but also the mascara, eye shadow, and a little blush.

Felicia was like a freakin' pro at this, even though she's usually like me about make-up. But I swear if my face looks like a gaudy clown, I'm going to toss all of her precious pasta into the garbage!

Once Felicia was done, I stood up and took a look in the mirror. It was pleasant, not eating up my face, and agreeable with me (she had put on my favorite eye shadow, "Tomato Red," so I'll live with the gunk on my face for now). I grunted in approval and walked out of the bathroom, heading towards my room. "Now that you're done playing fuckin' dress-up with me, mind telling me where the hell we're going?" I yelled, going into my connecting closet and grabbing a small dark purse and putting on a light, black jacket.

"Ve, we're going down to Arthur's pub!" Felicia responded. I walked out and entered the living room to see her with her emerald purse in hand and white shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Rolling my eyes, I continued on ahead, opening the door of our apartment. Felicia followed and locked it as we walked out and down the hallway. We were pretty lucky that we lived on the first floor and that we don't have to go through the hell that is walking up and down staircases or waiting for some shitty elevator to take us down.

"Why are we going there? And why are we dressed so nicely?"

"I told you, it's a party! Francis invited us! All of our friends are going and it'll be fun! Plus, Kiku and Ludwig will be there as well!"

I gave her a disapproved look as we walked through the main hallway of the apartment complex and out onto the street. It was evening in the warm season of spring and the sun was just setting over the city of New York. The streets were lined with many different people in all sorts of outfits as lights flashed before our eyes. We didn't pay any mind to it, since that is how New York City usually is.

Felicia and I moved here when we were young from Italy, and ever since then we've always wanted to open up our own Italian restaurant. Due to our somewhat wealthy family and our abilities, we were able to buy a perfect place to have our restaurant and we were able to live in a _very _nice apartment complex. A few blocks away from where we live is our business, _Cuori d'Italia, _and it is currently one of the most popular places to go for authentic Italian food in this area.

It's nice to think back on these kinds of things… not that I do all the time, dammit!

The wind began to pick up, so I clutched my jacket tighter to me and turned my attention to my sister as we continued walking down the sidewalk. I asked, "And why the hell is the potato bastard coming?"

Felicia frowned at me. "He's my boyfriend, Lovi! Of course he'll be there. I really wish you would try to get along with him. Ludwig's not bad or anything, he's really sweet and we kiss and hug a lot! He gives me pretty flowers and is always blushing and when we have sex he's so caring and gentle and-"

I shoved my hand in front of her face, grimacing. "Chigi! I don't want to know what the hell you two do together, so save it!"

Honestly, it's bad enough that they are going out! I don't need to fucking know everything that goes on between them!

I glanced at Felicia, who hadn't spoken a word after a few minutes. She was looking towards the ground with a look of discontentment written all over her face… What the hell did I do, dammit? Fucking great, I can't stand it when Felicia is upset. It's like when you've kicked a puppy down when you've barely even touched it and it just gives you that look and you can't help but feel like one of the most wretched people on Earth.

I turned away, trying to forget that face my sister was making, but I caved and looked again, feeling even more pathetic. It's not that I completely hate her boyfriend, but there's just something about him I don't like! Fuck, I don't know what it is! But I can't stand seeing my sister like this, so with all my strength and without vomiting, I asked her, "… Isn't he supposed to be going to Germany soon? When does he leave?"

Fuckin' potato bastard. This is all his fault.

Though I was displeased with this topic, Felicia seemed to cheer up. She elatedly looked over at me. "He's leaving in a few weeks. Thank goodness he won't be gone forever, only a few months. I don't think I could handle it if he went away for a long period of time for some training!"

"I can't wait 'til the bastard is gone, even if it is for a short while."

"Lovi!" Felicia whined, smacking my arm. "That's not a nice thing to say, ve! You know that I'll be sad when he leaves."

I turned away from her as we crossed the street. The potato bastard needed to finish his engineering physics or some crap like that, and decided to study back in his homeland, Germany: The potato and beer loving capitol of the world. Of course Felicia told me everything the moment she found out and immediately spoke of her fears of him finding another girl while over there or saying that she wasn't good enough. That was a fucking piece of cake to calm her down.

_Not_. And not a conversation I want to remember, where I had to try to think of _good_ things about the bastard. But if he leaves Felicia heartbroken, he will pay dearly. Oh yes, I have the plans already made.

You think I'm kidding? I've had plans made since I've met the little bastard when we were kids! One of these days… One of these days, I tell myself.

"By the way Lovi," Felicia suddenly said, touching my shoulder. We were now a few minutes away from the pub. "How are you holding up?"

I tried not to act surprised at her question and smoothly said, "I'm not holding up anything, idiot! I'm just… just fine, dammit! I'm not worried about that tomato bastard."

So fuckin' smooth.

"I know you miss him… he'll be back soon." She said.

"Yeah, whenever that bastard _feels_ like it."

"_Lovi!_ You really shouldn't say things like that! He'll be back in the blink of an eye!"

Well… Felicia isn't the only one with a boyfriend. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo is his name. And he is the most perfec- _absurd_ idiot on the planet. He is just as air-headed as Felicia, doesn't pay attention to what's around him, tries to help more people than he can handle, has these _gorgeous_ emerald eyes that just sparkle in the light and his sun-kissed skin- _which is complete fucking ridiculous, I tell you. _The bastard should be arrested for being _too_ good looking, dammit!

Technically we first met during middle school, the Spaniard was two years older than me, but back then I didn't pay any mind to the bumbling idiot that was hopping around the place with his reckless friends. He had tried several times to talk to me, but I always brushed him off until one day he moved. I kind of had a crush on him back then, but I'll still deny that fact, chigi! I was sad that he had moved to God knows where, but I just continued on with my life.

We met again on the first day Felicia and I opened the restaurant. He had finished some training of sorts and came in for lunch and I had the honor of serving him at the time, though I didn't really recognize him since he changed so much. He looked stronger than before, taller, his hair was a short, curly mess instead of that bad hairstyle he had in middle school, and he was even happier than before if that's possible.

I still remember his face when he saw me: shocked. His mouth was open wide and he couldn't even hear me asking him what he wanted to fucking drink! When he finally regained consciousness, he told me he wanted a nice, tall glass of _me_. Yeah, he definitely changed since middle school. He's lucky that I only had a tomato on hand and not a plate full of food or a scorching hot drink.

Felicia cleaned up the mess from the tomato (it was all over him and the table) and served him for the rest of the day. After work, she gave me the unfortunate news that he had decided that he was going to come by every day. And he did, that ridiculous bastard. No matter what I did, he overlooked it and just laughed. After a few days he brought up middle school and I remembered everything. I ended up running into the kitchen with a fully blushed face, trying to let the information sink. That was a shitty day for me.

Eventually we became close friends. Every day Antonio visited and we took some time to talk about anything during my break, from chatting about our similar hobbies like gardening and cooking, to how he was doing, being in the Army and everything. And then suddenly… he didn't come one day.

It was a huge fucking deal because he came every day, even when he was sick and I had to force him out to get some rest! He didn't come and I didn't think too much of it at first, but then a week passed. _Not because I was worried, _I went over to his apartment, only to have his neighbor tell me he had to leave as soon as possible to his next post.

For the next six months… I don't remember much of it. I just felt… restless and empty. I got letters from him and it felt like I was only surviving on that. It became my life for a while, and it was hell. Waiting on a single letter to know that he was okay and still alive, doing well. A letter each week… I never really wrote a letter back because I lacked the courage to do so. I wouldn't even know what to say. _Thanks for not telling me you were departing so soon and for making me feel like this? This might be the last letter in your life that you would hear from me?_

Then one day the bastard came back to the restaurant, dressed in his uniform, with a big smile on his face. Of course I punched the idiot, not caring about the customers at all. I screamed and cried and yelled at him of how he never told me he was leaving and I ended up in his arms confessing everything, including my _well-kept_ feelings for him.

… I'm sorry it's not as fucking romantic as other confessions! I-It just came out! It was a rush of emotion and it just decided to come out right then and there, whether I liked it or not!

Antonio held onto me the entire time and told me he felt the same way, kissing me passionately. After that, we began to go out and we've now been dating for over two years. Antonio left about seven months ago to go back into service as he usually did. I don't miss that much him at all… not at all, dammit…

Felicia brought me out of my reminiscing once again with her soft tone of voice. "I'm sorry, Lovi…"

I sighed, walking towards the pub that was now within our view. "It's fine. Besides that, we're here."

_The English Crown_. It was a small, dark blue building that had three floors to it and the largest selection of alcohol in the area. The drinks were good, but I wouldn't eat the fuckin' food if my life depended on it. It was shit. No, seriously, it was_ shit._ No taste what-so-ever! Not even an animal would eat it! And fuck if Felicia and I ever so touch that garbage!

We opened the door, the little bell ringing and letting everyone in the place hear our arrival, and found ourselves thrown in the middle of loud music and laughter. The lights were dimly lit and there were people everywhere. Fuck, how many people were packed in this jungle?

Felicia pulled me over to the counter on the right where the owner was serving drinks. Arthur Kirkland, the English so called gentlemen freak. He had spiky blonde hair and sharp green eyes, wearing a nice forest-colored shirt with a black apron. And his eyebrows, shit! I fucking swear they were smaller the last time I saw him!

He spotted us and waved, motioning for us to come over. "Hello Felicia and Lovina. It's wonderful to see you two here again." He said as we approached him.

"Like I care." I said, crossing my arms. Felicia replied back happily, "Ve! It's nice to see you too, Arthur! Have you seen Ludwig? Is he here yet? I'm sure he's here since he likes to be on time for everything!"

"Just over there." He pointed to a table not too far away to his right. "He arrived _precisely_ at six o'clock, never late to any occasion as usual."

Felicia ran over to the table in the direction Arthur pointed, quickly spotting her boyfriend and hugged the potato bastard from behind, showering him with unnecessary amounts of hugs and kisses. He was wearing a clean, blue shirt and black slacks with his blonde hair fuckin' slicked back as always. His bright blue eyes were wide in surprise as he tried to settle down Feli. He was drinking beer with two other men at the table of which I recognized.

Gilbert Beilschmidt, the potato bastard's older brother, had a beer in his hand as well and was laughing loudly while his pet yellow chick flew around his head excitedly. He was dressed all in black and looked like an emo punk with that getup, which only made his pale skin and dark red eyes more prominent. The albino bastard was always too loud without a care in the world if someone didn't like it. Next to him was a man with long, wavy blonde hair, his blue eyes shining as he enjoyed teasing the potato bastard with the albino bastard. Francis Bonnefoy, who was actually a distant cousin of Felicia and I, was always touchy, and not in the normal way. If you value your body, you'd stay _far_ away from him. He didn't have beer like his two companions, and probably had an expensive glass of French wine in his hand like the Frenchman he was. Both Gilbert and Francis were Antonio's closest friends since they were all young, making the weirdest and perviest set of friends I'd ever seen.

The two were snickering at the potato bastard as he turned as red as a lobster from Felicia's kisses. Felicia probably was doing it to tease him as well, to a degree. But fuck, I don't want to sit near those creeps.

…However, I need to watch Felicia. Otherwise she'll fall for their shitty tricks, dammit!

I gave a quick nod to Arthur, who only smiled and went back to his customers, and walked over to their table. When I was almost there, Francis spotted me and beckoned me to sit in the only available seat: right next to him. Rolling my eyes, I sat down in the empty seat and scooted as far away from him as possible. I wasn't going to get touched by the pervert anytime soon!

Francis winked. "Well hello there, Lovina! You are looking as _belle_ as a rose tonight."

"Shut it, asshole."

"And such a lovely vocabulary you are carrying with you as always!" He laughed, setting his glass down. "Gilbert, _mon ami_, why don't you stop harassing your brother and greet Lovina?"

The albino bastard looked over and smirked at me. Oh fucking hell…

"Yo, Lovina! How's the weather in bitch-ville today?"

"It's a fuckin' shit storm, you bastard."

"Glad to hear it, kesesese!" He laughed obnoxiously. Was he drunk already? I turned my attention away from the idiots and instead decided to observe the other people in the room, seeing if there was anybody I knew.

Next to us were the angry Chinese man Yao Wang, and his fucking scary-as-hell tall Russian boyfriend, Ivan Braginski. The pale-faced Russian was softly talking to his lover, his violet eyes looking around in worry. It looks like they are hiding from Natalya once again, as they are crouching low to the ground, nearly underneath the table completely. Lesson number one: _Never_ get near Natalya. She's one fucking messed up piece of shit, obsessed with marrying her brother. I heard that one time Ivan had ducked into a room to get away from her and she tore down the door! I just try to stay away from her. I made a quick scan of the room, but didn't see her. She's probably planning an attack the moment Ivan stands back up.

Sitting over by the bar counter was the annoying loud-mouth American Alfred Jones, trying to tease Arthur once again. He had dark blonde hair and his blue eyes were sparkling as he poked Arthur's face that looked about ready to give him a clean punch. There have been bets on those two for _years _on whether or not they'll date or how long it'll take until it happens. It's a wonder how they aren't going out yet. His Canadian twin brother (fuck, don't even ask about their family or why he's Canadian and Alfred's not, it's messed up)… shit, I forgot his name. Whatever, what's-his-name was sitting next to Alfred, talking to a large dark man with dreadlocks that had a cigarette in his hand. Damn, that orange Hawaiian shirt he was wearing was unpleasant and obnoxious! Seriously, how could you wear a shirt like that in public?

Dancing like a wild maniac on the floor in a hot pink dress was Feliks Łukasiewicz, a friend of mine. He seriously cannot dance, but he doesn't care what other people think. Heck, during high school he use to wear the _girl's _uniform! Not to mention the flamboyant outfit he was sporting at this moment. Toris, his boyfriend, is trying to keep up with him but it's obvious that he just wants to sit down and have a drink or do something relaxing. Their friends that I've only talked to a few times were also on the floor, Eduard, Ravis, and Katsuya. A few other people I knew, such as Elizaveta Héderváry, Roderich Edelstein, Michelle Faure, and Lilli and Vash Zwingli were also on the dance floor.

The next table across the way had the group of people from several Nordic countries, all with fair hair and pale skin. I don't know them very well, only having talked to them a handful of times. They are all too fuckin' scary looking. I mean, come on! That one Swedish guy with the glasses is always glaring at everyone! Just what the fuck is that asshole glaring at all the time? The Norwegian woman and her brother aren't really talkers, they just observe more than anything with their dull lavender eyes. Though the small Finnish woman is nice and friendly to everyone, as well as the loud Danish man, but you shouldn't make them furious. Honestly, they could probably take down the entire city in just two fucking minutes when angered. Heck, all of them can get pretty nasty when you get down to it.

Standing nearby the Nordic crew talking quietly to themselves were two siblings I had known since Felicia and I moved here, Anri and Abel Meijer. Anri had shoulder-length blonde hair that was always tied up with a red ribbon like a headband, which matched her long red dress she was wearing tonight. Abel had spiky, dirty blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a purple shirt with beige pants and a blue striped scarf, smoking on his pipe. She saw me looking and gave a wave, which I waved back to her. Anri nudged her brother, pointing at me. He only nodded and walked away, Anri right behind him probably yelling at him.  
We are a pretty close-knit group, especially since Antonio became friends with them a few years ago. Even if Antonio and Abel are always getting into fights and disagree on some things, making Anri and I have to intervene and stop them, the idiots. Still, it's nice to see the two again. The restaurant has been busy lately and I haven't seen them in a few weeks. They are like family to me, so it's upsetting when I can't see them… dammit.

Anyways.

The table in the corner held the rest of Yao's siblings: Mei, Xiang, Niran, Chilong, Dawa, Kim-Ly, and Kiku, who was one of Felicia's best friends. I don't mind Kiku much actually. He's the only one out of all these fucking crazy people that is "down to earth"! He looked very uncomfortable with the two seated beside him: the Greek, Heracules Karpusi, and the Turk, Sadiak Adnan. They were arguing over something, slamming their hands on the table and becoming increasingly louder. Their friend Gupta sat quietly in the corner, watching them verbally fight as he drank his wine.

Hmm… after looking around for a few minutes, I noticed that there are a lot of people here that I know or at least talked to before. That's a little strange…

Why the hell is that?

Some of these people I've only met once or have very busy lives and not much free time, but still... So many people gathered into one room and most of them have issues with one another. Hell, some of these people barely stand me and here they are in a room all together. That's saying something! I turned my attention to the idiots at my table and interrupted their conversation. "What the hell is going on here?"

Felicia stopped her shower of kisses on her boyfriend, and looked at me. "It's a party!"

"But a party for what? You said Francis invited us, but what's the reason for it?" Francis looked over at the albino bastard and nodded. Something is up and I'm not sure I'm going to like this.

Gilbert stood up and left as Francis turned to me and said, "It's a grand party, my dear! We are celebrating something… _extraordinary!_ " He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

_What… the… hell?_

"What the hell?"

"Gilbert will show all of us in just a moment. "

…. Okay, something is _definitely _up and I know it. I'm not fucking stupid! Francis had this smirk on his face and I just wanted to rip it off!

"Lovina, darling, glaring like that will not get you anywhere." Francis said, taking a sip of his wine.

"Like I care, dumbass! I know something is up and I will find out!" I replied back.

"Yes yes, in a moment, like I said."

I gave him the finger. He returned a rude gesture back, licking his lips. Disgusted, I turned to look the other way. Fucking smartass.

True to his word, a few minutes later Gilbert came out with a cart holding a projector and a computer. He hastily and quickly rushed everybody off the dance floor with that insufferable laugh of his as he hooked up the equipment to a plug and started the machines up, pulling down a projection screen from the wall across from him. He turned back to the computer and grabbed a microphone from underneath the cart.

"_Eins, zwei, drei_! Is this thing on?" He fucking yelled, causing everyone to cover their ears at the monstrous sound blared from the speakers in the ceiling. After a few yells from some people, including me, he turned it down and tried once more.

"_Hallo, hallo_?" He smiled as the sound was turned to the right adjustment. He gave a fist pump and smirked.

"Awesome! Ladies and Gentlemen and man-ladies and all that shit! How are you all tonight?" Nobody responded directly back to the idiot, just muttering some things underneath their breathes. Gilbert carried on as though he got a standing ovation. "Sweet! And thanks Alfred for letting us use your equipment for this!"

Alfred yelled back from the counter with a smile on his face. "No problem, dude!"

"Okay! So, as everyone knows, this is going to be a kick ass party tonight and we are starting things off with a bang! Now for this first part, I'm going to need a feisty Italian to come up here with me! Lovina Vargas, get your ass over here!"

…_What?_

What?

What the fuck?

_What the actual fuck?_

People began to clap and cheer for me, but I couldn't move from my seat. What the heck is going on? No way in _hell _am I going to get off my ass and go up in front of a ton of people…!

Felicia thought differently and pushed me out of my chair and up to the center of the room where Gilbert was. Oh my fucking god she just did _not_ put me up here and in the spotlight! Fuck! My soon-to-be-dead sister ran back to her boy-toy as I yelled back at her, "I'm not fucking making you pasta for the next week!"

Gilbert slung his arm over me and laughed as I suddenly became nervous and probably fucking bright red. I really didn't like being in the limelight at all. I yelled out incoherent things to the albino, but he just ignored them as the crowd's applause died down.

"Nice of you to join me up here, Lovi!"

"Go die you fucking albino bastard!"

"Love ya too!" He laughed as he turned on the projector. It reflected the computer screen, which only showed a black screen and nothing else. He moved me to be in front of the computer and I saw a small image of myself appear in the upper right hand corner, showing me from my head down to my elbows.

"Just what the fuck is going on?" The albino bastard ignored me and spoke again into the microphone.

"As we all know, Lovina is one of the feistiest, aggressive, and liveliest girls out here! Gotta love her, ya know what I mean? Kesesese!" He grinned at me. "And we all know a certain person who loves her more than all of us, who currently isn't here with us."

I looked down for a moment. Antonio…

…Why the hell did you pick the weirdest best friend in the entire world? Why did it have to be an albino bastard?

I looked up to see that everyone around me was smiling now. I knew I wasn't well liked in the community because of how I treat people and my… _extensive _vocabulary, but why are they all smiling at me like that? I think everybody is on the fucking joke but me. Shit, I feel like I'm at a witch trial or something with the way some of them look! What the hell are they going to do to me?

"Yep, I'm talking about _the_ Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. The one who surprised us, but not really because he'd be head over heels for this girl since _forever_ it seems, by dating this gorgeous brute of a woman-"

"HEY!"

"And also shocked us all by wanting to join the army. He is a man of many mysteries and he is greatly missed when he isn't home, especially that ass if you know what I mean!" Gilbert winked. "So then an awesome idea was born and you are about to witness this first hand!"

Gilbert raised his arms to add effect on the "enormous" news. People were now beaming even more radiantly. Even the potato bastard is smiling as he holds my sister's hand. Felicia looks like she's on the verge of tears.

"We've set up this computer to be able to get in contact with a very awesome someone. Lovina, why don't you say hi?"

I looked over at the screen. Still black. Still dark. Despite the fact that I only wanted to punch in that fucker's smug face, I leaned in a little towards the computer and gave it a glare. I feel like such a fucking idiot…

"Hello? Shit, is someone on the other side? Because I swear, if this is a prank or something I'll shove tomatoes down your throat!"

A deep tenor voice responded from the computer. "Lovi!"

No…. no fucking way…

I took a step back, my eyes wide. There was no fucking way…

"A…. _Antonio?_" I choked out as though I was losing my voice. My right hand was firmly grasped the top of my dress where my heart was beating fast, my knuckles turning white.

"Lovina…!"

The screen flashed white and after it focused, I saw him.

Antonio.

He was on the computer screen and the projector with his adorable messy brown hair and lovely emerald eyes and in his military uniform in a plain white room, smiling at me with his eyes half-lidded. He was radiating so much happiness that I could feel it through the computer! Suddenly he looked surprised and waved his hands around, becoming slightly panicky.

"Ah, Lovi! You don't need to cry!"

_I was not fuckin' crying_, I thought as I reached my hands up to my face. My fingers touched warm, little water droplets near my eyes, much to my surprise. Before I had even registered it, tears had already begun to run down my face.

The tears were rolling down, soaking my cheeks and I found myself unable to open my eyes while I tried to contain my choked sobs. I could barely register what Antonio was saying through the computer and I completely disregarded everybody else in the room, not even caring that I was showing them a weak side of myself I usually hide away. I kept trying to look at Antonio through my blurry vision while rubbing my hand against my eyes, but everything was just too much. Antonio was here, happy, and _alive_. He was really okay and here talking to me! The bastard was alright…!

My knees started to shake and I almost fell to the floor if it wasn't for Gilbert, who was able to catch me. He helped me back up and had me lean against the cart in front of us.

"Lovina! Are you alright? Oh, _Mi tomate_, don't cry! Please! Y-You'll make me cry too…!" I looked up through glossy eyes to see Antonio attempting to stop his own tears. He wiped a few and smiled again.

"I know, I'll do my cheer-up charm for you, Lovi!" He said as he reached his arms forward, palms out, and moved them in and out. "Fusososo~! Fusososo~!"

I began to cry harder, due to the fact that it was just so _Antonio_ to do something like and the fact that I _might have_ really missed that side of him. I could hear Antonio freaking out on the other side of the screen. Gilbert lightly scolded him. "Toni, man, give her a second to calm down. And you need to calm down too, dude!"

It really did take a minute for me to compose myself. Felicia came up to me, also with teary eyes, and wiped my face with a tissue, smiling at me before taking a few steps to the side. Her boyfriend walked up and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, wiping a few of her stray tears. I had too much going on to even care that the potato bastard was touching my sister; I had my own problem at hand with an annoying Spaniard that was determined to make me an emotional mess.

Once I took a deep breath and (mostly) collected myself, I stood up straight and turned around to face Antonio with tear marks smudged on my cheeks. My eyebrows furrowed and my eye twitched as I put on my usual frown.

"You bastard!" I yelled, some people laughing behind me. "I'm not your tomato, your charm is fucking stupid because that only made me cry even more, and I fucking miss you so much, how the fuck do you make me feel like this, you fucking bastard?"

Antonio laughed, and then smiled sadly at me. "I'm sorry, Lovi. I'd comfort you if I could… I wanted to see you as much as you did, sweetie. I love you so very much. And I'm sorry for causing you a lot of pain. I'll try to make it up to you. Maybe I could bring back-"

"You don't have to get me anything, I don't care about that. Just come home safely and that's all I could ever want, you idiot!"

He looked surprised for a moment, his bright eyes widening and his cheeks reddening. It took me a second to realize that I had just shouted something _very _personal, and _very _embarrassing that I'd _never_ say out loud normally.

Shit.

My cheeks burned up as well and I shouted at Antonio yet again while he chuckled away at me. "I-It's really not like I don't care or miss you all that much or eagerly wait at the mailbox for a letter…! Dammit! Stop it! Stop laughing at me!"

Antonio wiped a tear from his eye, still laughing. "I'm sorry, Lovi, it's just that I missed your way of telling me you love me."

I blushed a dark red. That bastard…

"Which reminds me, I have something I want to do for you, _mi amor_."

Before I could inquire as to what he meant, he stepped out of the camera view and reached over to his side…

…And appeared with an acoustic guitar strapped around him, his hands in playing position.

Antonio was a fucking fantastic guitar player and could play anything he set his mind to. He could become a musician if he so wished because he was that talented. Though most of the time he plays just to fucking _serenade _me, dammit.

He now stood so that I could see his whole body from his knees up, though the guitar took up most of the view of his upper half.

"I heard this song on the radio the other day and a few of the other soldiers told me that I should sing it to you! They even got me this guitar when we went to Portugal a few weeks ago! I wanted it to be special, so I changed a few lyrics around. You'll know the song once I start it, I hope; it's pretty popular right now, I guess! Ahaha~ At least that's what they told me. So I hope you like it, Lovi."

…What?

He made a video call to just play a song? For me? That idiot must be out of his mind. What is he thinking? I was seriously confused at the moment with all of this, but I didn't do anything to stop him. I didn't want to ruin it. Whatever the fuck it was, the bastard had tried to work hard to make it good…. f-for me… a-and I bet it will be perfect… so I stood there with a perplexed look on my face as I watched the idiot.

Antonio strummed the guitar, making sure it was in tune, and nodded when he was satisfied at the sound. He plucked two of the strings repetitively for a few measures before changing it into a similar key, and alternated between the two. A few seconds later, he started to sing with that damn breathtaking voice.

"_Hey there Lovina, what's it like in New York City? I'm a million miles away but girl, tonight you look so pretty, yes you do. Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true_."

I recognized the tune. It was a few weeks back, but they were playing this song _everywhere, _from malls to the subway stations. It became an instant hit, and it was even played in the restaurant on a few occasions.

To be honest, I didn't think much of the song. It was simple, had an easy beat, and humble lyrics about two lovers that lived away from one another. It annoyed me, for it reminded me of my and Antonio's situation, so I usually tuned it out. But hearing this song being played and sung by my boyfriend, who really _was_ thousands and thousands of miles away from me, sing this in his magnificent voice for me in front of all our friends and family on a computer screen? Dammit, I felt like crying again.

Antonio looked up and smiled at me before singing the next set of lyrics.

"_Hey there Lovina, don't you worry about the distance. I'm right there if you get lonely, just give this song another listen, close your eyes, listen to my voice it's like I'm there_.

The Spaniard gave me a wink as he sang the next line.

"_I'm by your side_."

For some reason, that one lyric hit me very hard. In a way, what Antonio was doing right now, was a way of telling me that he'll be here for me, even when he wasn't. Damn, this man…

The sounds of the guitar crescendo as Antonio repeated the next lyric four times.

"_Oh, it's what you do to me." _

Fuck Antonio, it's what you do to _me_...

"_What you do to me…_ "

I couldn't help the stray tear that fell, and I didn't bother wiping it off. I kept my gaze on Antonio, who was swaying to the music and bobbing his head, smiling at me, sending me that feeling that constantly burns every emotion in me.

"_Hey there Lovina, I know the times are getting hard but just believe me girl, someday I'll come back to you, we'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would_."

I was shaking and tearing up like as though I had run a marathon for months in my bare feet with a damn heavy pig on my back. Antonio noticed and gave me the most _endearing_ smile that could have lit the whole world- no, the whole universe up. He was silently comforting me.

"_My word is good_."

I sniffed as I thought to myself that I must be the _fuckin' _luckiest girl in the world.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gilbert leave me and walk to the back of the pub near one of the doors that lead to one of Arthur's rooms. I swear I saw a tear fall down along his pale cheek. Felicia and the potato had also left to sit back at the table with Francis, leaving me up here alone. I didn't pay too much attention due to the fact that my bastard of a boyfriend was singing me in the sweetest voice, being so fuckin' romantic that I couldn't truly pay attention to anything but him.

"_Hey there Lovina, I've got so much left to say if every simple song I wrote to you would take your breath away, I'd write away. Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all._ "

A chuckle escaped my lips at the mention of the last line. There was no way possible for me to even love this man as much as I do now.

"_Oh, it's what you do to me."_

The chords changed while Antonio slightly sped it up, walking closer to the camera. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, a more serious look adorned on his face, though still very much just as loving as before.

"_A million miles seems pretty far, but they've got planes and trains and cars, I'd walk to you if I had no other way_. "

That lyric was so true about him, it wasn't even funny. I knew that if anything were to happen to me, regardless of whether there was an available bus, train, plane, turtle, or whatever, Antonio would fucking go the _speed of light_ just to reach me. I laughed at the thought, though it sounded like a toad's croak since my nose was all stuffed up. The fucking tears couldn't be stopped now, but in no way though were they sad tears at all.

Antonio lifted his head up slightly as he directed the next set of lyrics to our friends behind and around me.

"_Our friends and family make fun of us and we'll just laugh along because we know that none of them have felt this way_."

All around me I softly heard an assortment of laughter, from sniggering to giggling, and even fucking _tittering._ Our friends had made many jokes before about the fact that Antonio wanted to date a person like me or that I wouldn't let a guy like Antonio get close to me, and frankly I couldn't blame them. There are still times when I just can't understand what exactly it was about me that captivated the Spaniard so much. The laughing though was not malicious or ill in any way, but like as though they were laughing about a good memory.

Averting his gaze from our friends, he fixed his eyes back on me, his eyes glimmering and his smile glowing.

"_Lovina, I promise you, about the time that we get through, the world will never ever be the same_. "

Fuck, Antonio, the world was never the same since I first met you back in middle school. Since I first pelted you with that tomato in the restaurant. And I can't see my world ever being the same again.

"_And you're to blame…_ "

Antonio looked a little scared for a moment when he saw how much I was crying, but he seemed to lighten up after seeing me trying to smile through the wet, sticky tears. Hell, I must look horrible right now.

"_Hey there Lovina, you be good and don't you miss me. A few more years and you'll be seeing me and I'll be right there by your side like I do_."

Antonio turned away from the camera to the side, looking at me from an angle now.

"_You know it's all because of you._ "

He turned his body to the right side of him, staring at whatever was in front of him. I tilted my head slightly, a little curious as to what he was peering at.

"_We can do whatever we want, love. Hey there Lovina, here's to you_."

The sounds of his voice and guitar sounded slightly farther away now, especially since he was turned completely to his side. Antonio twisted his head around and said the next lyric with so much love I very nearly fell to the floor for sure this time.

"_This one's for you…_ "

Then, abruptly, he walked out of the camera. I heard a bang from behind me, a door bursting open. I looked away from the computer screen to see what the noise was, only to literally collapse to the floor in shock. Everything was shaking. Everything was blurry and I couldn't think right. I had to be out of my mind for sure this time. My eyes have to be playing a damn trick on me.

Across the pub where Gilbert had walked over a few minutes earlier, in front of the door with an acoustic guitar in a military uniform, was Antonio.

I sat there, transfixed, almost hypnotized as I watched him begin to walk towards me in a dream-like motion. All of his features were softly glowing, his feet barely making a sound. It was too real. Too much. I was in a glass case, his reflection on every wall, and I couldn't get out. I was too transfixed on this beautiful dream, on him, to have any other thoughts. He was still strumming the guitar, singing the final lyrics over and over again.

"_Oh, it's what you do to me."_

His voice was much louder and brighter. Antonio was here.

"_Oh, it's what you do to me." _

Antonio was _here_.

"_Oh, it's what you do to me." _

He was a few feet away from where I sat on the floor, still smiling down at me. I silently pleaded for this dream to be the truth, mesmerized by this man walking towards me. _Antonio was here_.

"_Oh, it's what you do to me."_

He stopped a few inches away from me, tears lightly flowing down his cheeks. They were nothing compared to how much I was crying at the moment.

_Antonio was fucking here!_

"_What you do to me_."

Antonio finished the last lyric, plucking the last cord that signified the ending of the song. All was quiet for a moment. Neither of us moved from our spots, and my eyes didn't move from his. So many emotions were gushing out of me. Happiness, anger, joy, shock, surprise, adoration, bewildered, _love_.

In a flash of an eye, Antonio had removed the guitar and nearly threw it on the floor in an aggressive but yet gentle manner. He opened his arms and I took not a moment less to leap into them, sobbing the hardest I'd ever had in my entire life. My head was buried into the crook of his should while his arms wrapped me strongly, one on my back and one on my head. He whispered loving endearments into my ear, crying and weeping into my curly hair. Around us I heard a mixture of applause and wailing, but I could give a rat's ass about that right now.

In my arms was Antonio.

The world had ended, and I couldn't have been happier in my life.

My boyfriend pulled back just enough to kiss me with so much love and passion, and I gladly returned it, kissing him with just as much force. His hands softly cupped my cheeks around my face, while mine grabbed onto his as well.

It was too wonderful to be real. There was no search for dominance in the kiss, just completely and genuinely putting in as much love as possible. When we had finally parted, he kept giving me small kisses on my lips, whispering my name over and over again. I couldn't help myself as I pulled back and looked into his sparkling eyes, asking him if I was dreaming, if he was really here. Antonio softly laughed and pulled our foreheads together, tenderly replying back "I'm here, Lovina."

"Y-You sure you're really h-here? Really?" I choked out, wiping my eyes once more for what felt like the hundredth time. "You're r-really back?"

"Yes, I am. Otherwise, this has to be one of the best dreams I've had in a long time."

I smiled at him. After staring at each other for an endless moment, I began to regain my sense of hearing as a wild cheer was heard all around me. For the first time in what felt like years, I turned away from Antonio and looked at everyone in the pub.

All of them were standing, clapping, cheering, whistling, and a few even crying. Arthur had his back turned from everyone, shaking and trying to cover his face with his hands as a teary-eyed Alfred wrapped an arm around him. Felicia was weepy, half of her faced pressed into the shirt of her boyfriend and the other half staring at me with a bright smile. A few others were shouting so loud I'd think that all of our ears would explode from the noise in the room.

These people… regardless of everything supported us. I found myself uncharacteristically beaming at them, silently trying to tell them "thank you" for being there.

I turned back to Antonio, who also looked slightly surprised of how many people cared about us, sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and quietly said a few "thank you"s.

When the clapping died down, I stood up, miraculously regaining my strength back in my legs. When I looked at Antonio, he had on a different kind of smile on his face than from before. For a moment I thought he would stand up alongside with me, but I was wrong. I was oh so wrong.

Antonio moved, but he didn't stand up. Instead, he positioned himself so that he was kneeling in front of me.

A jolt of disbelief struck me, my brain refusing to take in what it was seeing. My mouth malfunctioned and forgot how to say a single word in any language. My arms and legs were rusted on the spot, unable to move. I tried to get a word out, anything to ask what this meant, but my lips were frozen in place. My eyes couldn't move away.

"Lovina."

I shivered unconsciously at the tone he said my name in. The way he said it was full of affection, tenderness, devotion, adoration. It had been dipped in a jar full of sweet honey, and I felt like I was going to erupt in a mixture of emotions.

_Shit…_

"I… can't always be home. I'm oblivious sometimes, childish, and too friendly to everyone I meet even though you've told me many times to be cautious. I don't have really great relations with my family and I can get very scary when I'm honestly angry. I'm not perfect. I will never be perfect, but even so… I want to be with you. You, Lovina Romana Vargas. You hide your emotions and chase away people because you don't want to hurt them, are too kind to truly let people see on the surface who you really are, love tomatoes, head butt me when I say something silly, and loved me for me. To me, you are simply amazing. From your beautiful, brown curly hair, to that odd, cute little curl of yours that bounces as you walk. Your gorgeous, attractive body and keen sense of fashion are also a wonderful part of you. The way you curse at me because you're embarrassed to tell me what you really are thinking, and how when you smile the whole planet smiles along with you. Your stunning olive eyes that hold a world of emotions in a way that I've not once ever seen in a person before.

Antonio grabbed my left hand, kissing it lightly before smiling at me, gently giving it a squeeze.

"I can't imagine a life without you, Lovi. Life would be too painful, too sorrowful, too excruciating. I still don't understand how I was able to _live_ before meeting you." He paused for a moment, letting out a slightly awkward laugh. "I'm not very good with saying what I mean, so I hope you understand."

A dark pink blush was on my cheeks. "I-I know what you mean, idiot." I looked away for a moment. Another laugh escaped through his lips, though it was much more genuine and relaxed.

"Ha ha, you always understand me, love. My God, you are so beautiful."

I started to stutter, turning my attention back on him, only to be silence by his hands. Antonio had reached into his pants pocket with his left hand and brought out a small, blue velvet box. He opened it to reveal a ring, a sliver band with a simple emerald centerpiece.

A ring…

_Oh my fucking God.._

I couldn't move…

"I want," Antonio started to say, seriously and lovingly looking at me. "To be with you. I want to spend the rest of our days together. I want to be that one couple that's stayed together for years and years until we are all wrinkly with fifty something cats running about the place."

I let out a quiet laugh.

"I promise to be with you for the rest of my life, for as long as I shall live. So… Lovina… Will you marry me?"

There was silence. My breath was taken away, sucked out by an imaginary gust of wind, nearly knocking me over. It took a moment to fully realize what he was asking and what was expecting to come next; what my answer was. I definitely couldn't hold back the tears.

"… You've made me cry so much tonight, you know." I said, sniffling.

He smiled sadly at me, his eyes still full of hope. "I'm sorry."

"You surprised me and you know I don't like surprises."

"I'm sorry."

"You've made me feel so many emotions and feelings that I can't figure out which one I'm supposed to feel right now!"

"I'm sorry…"

I stomped my foot, staring right at him. "Damn right, you better be! You made me like this, this emotional… thing! Chigi! I hope to God I'm not going to be like this during the wedding."

"I'm sor- what?"

He sat there, shocked for a moment. My face turned dark red as I very nearly shouted at him, "Yes, I'll fucking marry you! Yes, yes, yes!" Antonio had no chance to brace himself as I fell down to him, sending him on his back with the ring box clutched tightly in his hand. "Of course I'll marry you, Antonio! Was there even a doubt in your mind I'd say no?"

Antonio beamed brightly at me, and said, "Not really." He kissed me, bringing me into his arms as he lifted me up bridal style off the floor. Our friends and family cheered even more for us, shouting congratulations here and there. Gilbert and Francis were already fighting over who was going to be best man while Anri and Elizaveta started giggling like crazy insane people about how the wedding was going to be. Sadik shouted loudly for more alcohol to celebrate as Kiku came up closer to us with a video camera in hand.

Others started talking from a slew of topics from about the food that would be served to what our future child was going to look. I looked back up at Antonio, smiling at him. He took the ring out of the box and placed it on my left ring finger. I swear, if he keeps smiling like that he's going to explode. I took a moment to admire the ring before kissing my _fiancé_ one more.

After a few minutes, I turned to everyone in the room and said, "You little bastards knew about this, didn't you?"

Laughter filled the room once more as Felicia walked up to me and grinned. "We've known about it for quite some time."

"It was my idea," Antonio said, pecking me on the cheek. "Francis and Gil helped with mostly everything."

I lightly punched his shoulder. "But you're the one who planned all the corny, romance stuff though, am I right?"

He laughed. "You liked it, right?"

I huffed and turned away. "It was tolerable, I guess."

Antonio kissed my cheek once more. "In Lovi language, that means wonderful, brilliant, incredible, sexy-"

"Okay okay, enough, dammit!"

The rest of the evening was fun-filled and festive. Apparently there was a whole crap ton of food that Francis and Felicia had made, along with lots of sweets made by the potato bastard which were…. undeniably good, not that I'd ever say that to his face. Alfred set up strobe lights and if people weren't eating, they were dancing and having a good time. Everyone at some point during the evening said congratulations to Antonio and I, some trying to give us "advice" about things we could do on our wedding night.

I didn't move around much while all of this was going on. There was never a moment when I was not touching Antonio in some way, refusing to let him out of my sight. He felt the same way and never made to get up unless I wanted to as well. We were currently sitting at a table with Felicia, who couldn't stop talking about us and the wedding.

"It's going to be so wonderful! Thank you for letting me help out with it!"

"Of course, Feli! We need your expert sense of food and fashion!" Antonio said, beaming. I nodded in approval as well. "And besides," I said. "You're going to be my maid of honor, so I course you're going to have to help."

Felicia sighed, closing her eyes. "Oh, you two are so lucky, ve! I wonder if Ludwig will propose to me sometime…" We all looked over to see the potato bastard yelling at his brother, who was now drunk and attempting to dance on top of the counter while trying to take off his pants, making a mess of things and knocking down several wine bottles.

I snorted. I didn't like the bastard, and little did Felicia know that the muscle-head actually did have a proposal in mind for some time soon. He came to me a few days ago and asked for my consent. That was one of the most awkward moments with him I've ever had that I'd rather not relive. As much as I dislike him for taking away Feli, I knew that she'd never be happy if she wasn't with him. I gave him permission, but not without a few threats on if he ever hurt or abandoned my sister.

"… Fuck, Feli, I know you love him and all that, but I wouldn't be worried about it. Knowing him it will be a carefully thought-out proposal that he's planning and waiting for the best moment to do it and it'll be all German-like and all that shit. If the bastard doesn't propose to you, I'll rip his balls off."

Felicia stared at me for a moment before breaking out a huge smile, rushing over to my side and hugging me like a teddy bear.

"You approve! _Grazie, sorella! _I know you don't like him much but you gave your approval for us to be together! Thank you very much, ve! Oh, oh! We could have a double wedding! Wouldn't that be fun, Lovi?"

"Ah, a double wedding would be great! Wouldn't it, Lovi?" Antonio asked, smiling.

I'm surrounded by smiling idiots.

"Yeah yeah, whatever! Just as long as I don't have to eat that gross German food." Felicia gave me one more hug before bouncing off towards her boyfriend.

"Great, another event where I'll have to socialize with that thing." I said.

Antonio brought me into his lap, kissing my forehead. "He's not that bad, Lovi. And I know you don't really hate him or anything. It'll be fun, and your sister will be there with you."

I leaned into him, sighing softly. "Yeah, I guess."

"Besides," he placed another kiss on me, this time on my nose. "I'll be there with you. And as much as it will be special for them, it will be for us. I really, truly love you, Lovi."

I smiled at him as he kissed my lips. God, this man was too good to me. "I love you too, Antonio." I softly told him.

"So... what are we going to name the kids? I was thinking that for a girl we should name her-"

"Chigi!"

* * *

***A/N: The plot bunny has escaped! Ahhhhh!  
**

Finally, it's finished! I've had bits and pieces of this everywhere and I've had no time to finish them all! I'm so glad it's done! I didn't know if I should rate it T or M, but because there's a curse word in like, every other sentence I figured I'd be safer with M...  
Gosh, I love the Nyotalia characters! I think they have a lot of potential.  
And yes, the lyrics are way different but that's because Antonio would have tried to make it more special (I didn't want to copy down the lyrics word for word ;A; copyright is so weird, it's not like I'm gaining any actual profit from using the lyrics in a_ fanfiction_, but I don't know) Also, did you see all of the Hetalia references I put in there? Yeah... don't know why I did that but I did.

**Translations: (Let me know if any of them are wrong please)**

_Cuori d'Italia_ – Italian - Heart of Italy

_Belle - _French - Beautiful

_Mon ami_ – French - My friend

_Eins… zwei… drei_ – German - One… two… three

_Hallo_ – German - Hello

_Mi tomate_ – Spanish - My tomato

_Mi amor_ – Spanish- My love

**Nation names: **

Seychelles: Michelle Faure  
Liechtenstein: Lilli Zwingli  
Belgium: Anri Meijer  
Netherlands: Abel Meijer  
Taiwan: Mei  
Hong Kong: Xiang  
Thailand: Niran  
Macau: Chilong  
Tibet: Dawa  
Vietnam: Kim-Ly

I researched names from those countries to pick a name so that way it had a connection to the country, though I'm only putting this here so people know which country was which that didn't have official human names :)

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to the lovely Hidekaz Himaruya and "Hey There Delilah" lyrics (well, the ones that weren't changed), according to the internet, is attributed to Tom Higgenson of the Plain White T's.**


End file.
